


i hardly know you, but i love you

by meganwrites5



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganwrites5/pseuds/meganwrites5
Summary: "What should we name her?"Howard and Maria find and adopt a baby girl while on a mission. How will Tony react to this?
Relationships: Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov & Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i hardly know you, but i love you

"Starks," SHIELD director Peggy Carter called out as she saw them walking in the hallways of SHIELD headquarters. "We have a mission for you."

The Starks then turned and entered Peggy’s office. Maria sat down in one of the chair’s across from Peggy while Howard stood behind Maria with his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"What is it?" Maria asked and sat down in front of Peggy's desk, Howard standing behind Maria's chair.

"The three of us, along with our extraction team and additional Level 7 agents will be traveling to Belarus, Russia,” Peggy slid a manila folder to Maria, who immediately opened it and began reading. “Our mission is to shut down a program called the Red Room. Young girls are kidnapped from their homes and trained with intense ballet, combat training, and weapon training. Sometimes, they are forced to use humans instead of targets and at the end, they are sterilized during what they call the ‘graduation ceremony.’” 

"Shit," Howard muttered. "What’s the full extent of our plan?"

"We, along with other agents and the extraction team, will be sent to the headquarters and shut it down," Peggy explained. "The girls will be brought back here and cared for by our agents and given therapy and proper nurturing. The building should be destroyed by the end of the mission. Clear?"

“Crystal,” Maria nodded. “And with our team, I have full confidence that this mission will be a success.”

“As am I,” Peggy warmly smiled. “Now, go get ready. We leave in exactly 45 minutes.”

Both Maria and Howard nodded before getting up and leaving Peggy’s office. They decided to first grab a small snack from the cafeteria. 

“Heavy mission,” Howard said as he sat down at a table for two. 

“Indeed it is,” Maria nodded in agreement. 

“And with the Soviets, who knows?” Howard mumbled.

And just half an hour later, the Starks, Peggy, and a huge team of agents were boarding several jets, where they would be for almost 9 hours. 

~Time Jump~

“We have arrived,” Peggy announced to everyone on the jet as it began descending from the air. “Remember the plan. Keep an eye out for each other. Double check your weapons this instance.”

“You ready?” Maria gently squeezed Howard’s hand. 

“Always,” he nodded with a look of determination. 

The Level 7 agents ran towards the building first, hoping to cause a huge diversion so that Peggy, Maria, Howard, and the extraction team could go in to find the girls. Howard would then plant a bomb inside that would detonate after everyone was safe. 

“Now!” Peggy barked orders to her team; the Starks and extraction team. 

Peggy’s team; the Starks and extraction team, began sprinting towards the building. Howard kicked the door all the way open where the agents were currently fighting the Red Room guards and employees. They clearly had it under control as most of the guards were down and the SHIELD agents were fighting with clear and unbreakable confidence. 

Since only a few SHIELD agents were needed right by the entrance, they moved onto the next phase of the plan. Maria, Howard, half of the Level 7 agents, and half the extraction team took the left side of the building. They would check for the girls and bring them to safety. The Level 7 agents would accompany them in case of an attack. Meanwhile, everyone else would take the right side of the building. 

On the left, everyone was sprinting down the hallways of the buildings and checked in each room of the buildings. However, unlucky for them, none of the girls were to be found. 

“Shit,” Howard cursed. “They must all be on the right. EVERYONE! Join the rest of the agents on the other side of the building!”

Following orders, everyone began sprinting and headed towards the right side of the building. Maria and Howard were slightly delayed due to a weapon malfunction and needing to quickly fix it. Howard also planted the bomb and ensured it wouldn’t detonate too soon. Once it was fixed, they were able to start running to hopefully catch up with everyone else. However, they skidded to a halt once they heard crying in one of the rooms. 

“Howard, did you hear that?” Maria desperately asked once the sound reached her ears. 

“Yes, come on,” Howard entered one of the rooms, scanning it for the source of the crying. 

“Howard, over here!” Maria called out.

Howard turned to face her and saw her holding a baby in her arms, no older than 6 months old. “Oh my god. How did we miss her before?”

“Not important,” Maria ignored his comment. “We have to get her out of here.”

“Agreed,” Howard nodded. “I’ll cover for you and you will carry her out of here.”

Maria nodded and the couple cautiously looked both ways and began running as soon as they saw nobody was coming. Howard continuously looked over his shoulder to verify nobody was following them. There was one guard but was easily shot by Howard. Soon enough, they were outside the building, where everyone else was helping the scared girls onto the jet and giving them food, water, and blankets. 

“Stark,” Peggy Carter walked over to Howard. “The bomb is planted?”

“Yes, of course,” Howard nodded, slightly winded from running. 

“I see you two found something, or someone, rather,” Peggy referred to the baby in Maria’s arms. 

“We did,” Maria confirmed. 

The trio then got onto one of the jets with Peggy in the pilot’s seat and Howard in co-pilot. The several SHIELD jets then started up and began flying away from the building. Not long after they were gone, the building was in flames. 

“So, what will we do about the kids?” Howard asked Peggy.

“They will live at HQ where they will receive full, intensive physical and psychological care,” Peggy began. “And hopefully, later on, they will be adopted.”

“Good idea,” Howard muttered under his breath. He also rubbed his eyes, fighting to stay awake. 

“I’ve got this,” Peggy said since she noted his tiredness. “Go with Maria.”

Howard grumbled his appreciation as he stood up and went to find Maria, who was sitting with the baby and quietly humming to calm her down. 

“Well, she seems to like you,” Howard smiled as he sat next to her. 

“She’s adorable,” Maria looked at Howard and smiled. “And precious. I can’t believe that such evilness exists.”

“Nor can I,” Howard agreed. “So, do you think Tony would like a sister?”

“Are you serious?” Maria’s jaw dropped. 

“Yeah, why not?” Howard grinned. “Come on, you know you want to.”

“I do,” Maria looked down at the baby with fondness and love. “Thank you, Howard. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

~Time Jump~

“Tony!” Howard called out once they were back home. “Come down, please.”

“Okay!” Tony yelled back. 

A few minutes later, 10-year-old Tony was briskly walking down the stairs and turned to find his parents in the kitchen. 

“Hey, oh my, what the heck?” Tony stopped once he saw the baby in his mom’s arms. “Um, last time I checked, it takes 9 months to-”

“Tony,” Maria interrupted. “We adopted her. A group of very bad people was raising her and we want to fix that.”

“Oh,” Tony awkwardly nodded. “What’s her name?”

“We don’t know,” Howard admitted. “And we want your help with that.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony began walking closer to his parents and looked down at the baby girl. “Hm, I like Natasha.”

“It’s perfect,” Maria smiled. “Would you like to hold her?”

Tony nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. Howard helped him correctly position his arms before Maria gently placed Natasha in his arms. “She’s cute.”


End file.
